Don't Know Why
by AngelVanguard
Summary: This is a Brooke and Nathan story and how they change as their relationships change. Brathan, Brucas, Jeyton
1. Brooke's World

Love is the impelling motive for manifestation. It is the most creative attractive force in the universe. Love is magnetic, unifying, it understands, and it's radiant. It cannot be limited to one person because it flows constantly. The fire of love burns away all distinctions and makes us soul-centered individuals. Love can be the source of all happiness, and in your teenage years people may look down on you. They say you have no idea what love is, but they are wrong. Love is what your heart is telling you; if you believe in it you can do anything. Love is essential once you have it you depend on it.

Here's something you should know with friendship, family, and love there is also pain, tragedy, and suffering. With the good comes the bad; you can't fight it, and you can't predict it. It is just there and you have to deal with it the very best you can.

This is the story of a girl and a boy, but it's not you typical boy/girl romance story. This is of a girl who loved a boy with her whole heart, and the boy never realized it until she was gone. This is the story of a girl name, Brooke Davis.

Brooke Davis rushed over to her boyfriend's house. There she found him in the backyard lifting weights boy was he a sight for sore eyes. Brooke smirked, "Hey hottie looking ripped."

Nathan put his weights down and sat up on the bench. Nathan remarked, "Hey sexy how about a movie tonight?"

Brooke smiled and spoke, "Okay baby see you later" Brooke skipped off to get ready. On her way home she ran into Peyton Sawyer a.k.a. her best friend.

Peyton noticed Brooke smiled a little more than normal. Peyton asked, "Oh gee did you and Nathan just have sex?"

Brooke answered, "No P. Sawyer! Nathan is taking me to a movie tonight."

Peyton questioned, "Just the two of you?"

Brooke stated proudly, "Yep that is correct."

Peyton laughed, "You trained him well."

Brooke remarked, "I try" Lucas Scott, Nathan's half brother walked up. "Well gotta go get ready. Later Peyton" looking at Lucas "Broody" Brooke took off down the street.

Lucas puzzled, "What's got her all excited?"

Peyton responded, "She's got a date with Nathan."

Lucas questioned, "Just the two of them?" Peyton nodded yes "Wow! Didn't know my jacka of a half brother knew how to treat a girlfriend."

Peyton replied, "Brooke's a great teacher." Lucas stared off in the direction that Brooke took off in.

Brooke went home and found the cutest outfit to wear. Her cell rang and the id read Nathan. Brooke spoke, "Hey Baby."

Nathan questioned, "Hey can you meet me at my dad's beach house instead of my house?"

Brooke answered, "Sure things see ya soon." Brooke hung up, grinned, and thought 'alright Nathan Scott just you, me, and your dad's beach house I can handle that.'

About 2 hours later Brooke arrived at a quiet beach house. Nathan opened the door Nathan took Brooke in his arms and gave her a deepen kissed. Just then the doorbell rang it was Tim Smith, Nathan's best friend. Tim stated, "So I got a hold of everyone and they're all coming." Nathan nodded letting go of Brooke and turning the radio to rap.

Brooke asked, "What's going on?"

Nathan replied, "We decided to have a party for the team and the cheerleaders." The door bell rang once more it was some guys from the team bringing in a couple kegs Nathan rushed to help them.

Brooke stood there furious once again had she been replaced by the team. Even worse Nathan didn't even bother to make up some excuse, or some sort of an apology. About thirty minutes later the party was in full swing. Nathan was laughing it up with his buddies while Brooke found herself outside on the patio alone.

Meanwhile at the river court was Lucas and his friends. A car pulled up it was Jake Jeliski who was a basketball player on the Raven's team. Jake asked, "Scott why aren't you at the team party?"

Lucas questioned, "What party?"

Jake responded, "The one at Nathan's beach house."

Lucas puzzled, "Is Nathan there?"

Jake replied, "We he is the one who is throwing the party. Come on man I know you two don't get along, but it is a team party and you are apart of the team."

Lucas nodded and left with Jake; he was only going for one reason. He knew someone there needed support and once they got there Lucas was on the look out. Lucas saw Nathan in the kitchen with half the team playing drinking games. Lucas glanced out the window that overlooked the patio and the ocean. Ah Ha! There she was Lucas walked outside and said, "Hey Brooke."

Brooke looked up at Lucas and spoke, "Hey Lucas" then her gaze returned to the ocean.

Lucas noticed she seemed really down; stupid Nathan does he not even realize what he does to her. She needs cheering up and Lucas had the perfect idea. (**Author's note: This next scène was done with Lucas and Haley but I changed it to Brooke and Lucas. It is from season 1 the pilot. I don't claim any rights to this scene.**) Lucas asked, "Did you ever pick your porn star name?"

Brooke was taken back by what Lucas had just said. Brooke questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Lucas leaned on the porch rail across from her and answered, "Your porn star name. You take the name of your first pet and your mother's maiden name."

Brooke looked at him like he was mad and then replied, "Okay Muffin Dawson."

Lucas responded, "Muffin Dawson nice."

Brooke asked, "And yours?"

Lucas answered, "Rocket Rowe."

Brooke laughed, "Okay so Tree Hill's very own porn film stars Muffin Dawson and Rocket Rowe." Lucas laughed along with Brooke.

Nathan sees Lucas and Brooke laughing. Peyton comes up behind him and stated, "You have no right to be mad. You're the one who promised her a date just the two of you." Nathan looked at Peyton "At least she's smiling and not drunk!" Peyton walked away from Nathan.

Tim yelled, "Nathan!" Nathan looked at Brooke once more than headed back to the team.


	2. The Next Day

The next day Brooke hadn't even heard from Nathan which wasn't unusual it was a game day. Game days were hectic Nathan he was always concentrating on the game. Brooke spotted Nathan in the halls Brooke said, "About last night."

Nathan replied, "I needed to spend time with the team Brooke."

Brooke responded, "What about us spending time together."

Nathan spoke, "Brooke don't start making a scene" some on lookers started to pay attention to their conversation.

Brooke exclaimed, "Don't make a scene huh? But I thought you loved scenes Nathan! Nathan Scott loves to be the center of attention!"

Nathan stated, "Funny you should say the center of attention. You seemed to be on my bastard half of a brother's attention last night. So since I'm not doing it for you why don't you just go screw him?"

Brooke stood there about to bust into tears. Brooke finally noticed the crowd of people that had gathered around them. Brooke got upset and pushed pass them. Peyton remarked, "Pay attention to your girlfriend and maybe she won't have to turn to the other Scott!"

After school Peyton couldn't find Brooke anywhere. Peyton spotted Lucas' best friend, Haley James. Peyton asked, "Hey Haley have you seen Lucas?"

Haley answered, "I'm on my way to meet him."

Peyton said, "Tell him to watch his back alright. Nathan is really tweaked about seeing Brooke and him hanging together last night at the party."

Haley questioned, "Brooke and Lucas?"

Peyton replied, "Trust me he'll know."

So Haley met with Lucas before the game. Haley said, "Peyton told me that you better watch your back because Nathan saw you and Brooke together." Lucas got a little temper because that is the stupidest thing he has no right to be upset. "What were you doing with Brooke Davis?"

Lucas responded, "She's my friend, Haley just like you. She needed someone and I was there for her."

Haley stated, "Just be careful Luke make sure Brooke is worth Nathan's tricks."

**(Author's Note Hey guys don't forget to review)**


	3. Game Night

It was game time Peyton couldn't find Brooke anywhere. What were they going to do without their head cheerleader? The team came out onto the court. Nathan noticed Brooke was missing Nathan glanced over at Peyton and Peyton shrugged. Nathan didn't do anything to Lucas until after the game. On the way to the locker room Nathan rammed Lucas into a wall. Nathan stated, "Stay the f away from my girlfriend. I don't need you and she really doesn't need you." Nathan let him go and walked into the locker room.

Nathan went to Brooke's house after he got dressed. Nathan said, "So you weren't at the game."

Brooke remarked, "You don't miss a thing."

Nathan stated, "Don't go and get on your high horse and become Ms. Btch with me I was concerned."

Brooke replied, "Oh so now you're concerned you didn't seem to care about blowing me off for a party last night, but you're concerned when I didn't show up to cheer as some lame a game."

Nathan questioned, "What the hell is your problem?"

Brooke exclaimed, "You are the problem!"

Nathan answered, "Well if I'm such a problem then I will make it easy on you and leave." Nathan grabbed his letterman's jacket he gave her and went to leave.

Brooke got hysterical and started crying and spoke, "Nathan don't go."

Nathan replied, "Brooke this is long over due."

Brooke puzzled, "What is?"

Nathan answered, "Us" Brooke started crying harder "I love you Brooke, but right now I need some time off." Brooke fell onto the bed balling as Nathan left the house.

Lucas decided to stop by Brooke's house to see if she was sick or something. It just was not normal for her to miss a game. He was about to knock on the door when Peyton arrived. Peyton said, "Lucas now is not a good time."

Lucas' face softens with concern Lucas asked, "What's wrong with Brooke? Is she alright?"

Peyton answered, "I don't know Luke right now I just know she really needs a friend." Lucas nodded in understanding "Talk to you tomorrow.

There was a knock on Brooke's bedroom door and when the door opened there sat on the bed was a blotchy, teary Brooke. She had her knees into her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. An arm wrapped around Brooke and gathered her into a hug. "It's going to be alright" Lucas spoke as he brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed the top of her head.


	4. The Dawning of a New Day

The next morning Brooke woke up to find her in the arms of a guy. For a split second she thought it was Nathan and last night was just a dream. Then when she slightly moved she caught a glimpse, and saw it was Lucas. Brooke got wide eyed and jumped out of the bed. Brooke grabbed her phone and went into her bathroom. Brooke turned on the shower and called her best friend, "P. Sawyer Lucas Scott is in my bedroom in my bed where I just happen to wake up in his arms!"

Peyton questioned, "Did you two?"

Brooke exclaimed, "We were both fully clothed. Gosh Peyton NO! What the hell happened to you last night?" Brooke peeked out the door Lucas was still sleeping. "Okay Peyton we will talk at school." Brooke hung up and peeked out the door once more Lucas was gone. Brooke grabbed a quick shower, got dressed, and then headed downstairs to find Lucas making pancakes. Lucas brought Brooke a cup of coffee Brooke said; "Thanks Lucas" Brooke took a sip "So about last night."

Lucas gave her some pancakes and spoke, "Don't worry about it Brooke I just wanted to be there for a friend." Brooke smiled at him.

Brooke replied, "Well you are a great friend Lucas." Lucas returned the smile.

Lucas responded, "Well I will see you at school Cheery." Lucas winked at Brooke before he headed out the door.

Brooke arrived at school and hadn't seen Nathan yet. Brooke figured it was a good thing she was going to try her best to avoid him. Brooke went to go find Peyton; Brooke spotted her waiting at Brooke's locker. Peyton said, "Alright girl gush! Give me all the juicy details."

Brooke responded, "There are no juicy details to gush about."

Peyton replied, "Come on Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott spends all night in your room; and then in the morning you wake up in your bed in his arms. With that smile across your face and expect me to believe you have nothing to gush about."

Around the corner were Tim and Nathan who overheard everything Peyton just stated. Tim looked at Nathan and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Nathan peeked around the corner and sure enough Brooke had a huge smile plastered on her face. Which Nathan couldn't understand because when he left her she was heartbroken. Nathan walked up to Peyton and Brooke and Brooke's smile fell from her face. Nathan stated, "That's right you see me and the smile goes away, so much for loving me right? I mean why you would want to love me when you have my half breed brother! I'm impressed Brooke you moved on pretty fast I mean we just broke up last night. You got me really wondering if I ever even gave a rat's ass about you." Brooke was in tears Lucas walked up and noticed a crowd of people around Brooke's locker.

Brooke exclaimed, "I'm starting to wonder that myself."

Nathan noticed Lucas and remarked, "Well look now you can smile Btch!"

Lucas yelled, "Back off Nathan she's had enough from you."

Nathan walked away and Time followed. Lucas took Brooke into his arms Brooke cried, "I really did love him. I gave him everything, every part of me, and he threw it all back in my face."

Nathan turned after he walked away and saw Brooke hugging Lucas, and right at the moment he knew they were threw. Nathan couldn't contain his temper any longer so he went to his truck, and grabbed a baseball bat. Nathan swung the bat at Lucas' truck windshields. Tim questioned, "So what now?"

Nathan stated, "Remember When Lucas first started the team." Tim nodded yes "Well it's going to be worse than that."

Tim replied, "I'll inform the team."

Nathan responded, "Just don't tell Jake he will warn Lucas."


	5. Taking Care of Brooke

Lucas looked down at Brooke who was still in his arms. He was sick of watching her cry; he could see her forehead wrinkled in frustration. Lucas had come to realize that in the pass two days he has seen the real Brooke. Not the head cheerleader who got drunk at all the parities. He saw the girl who dreamed that prince charming would come and rescue her from all the drama of Tree Hill. Brooke put so much love into her and Nathan's relationship, and he continued to hurt her over and over again. Yet she still forgave him and kept coming back to him. Brooke and Lucas had never really been friends; in fact they didn't even run in the same social circle.

Lucas knew Brooke wouldn't want to stay at school, so he offered her a ride home. Brooke spoke, "I think I would rather walk, but thanks Lucas." Lucas nodded at her "Are you coming?" Lucas smiled a little until he saw tears coming from Brooke's eyes. Lucas wished he could erase her sadness so he could see that cute smile of hers.

When they reached her house Brooke offered him to come in. Brooke got out her mobbing food chips and salsa. Lucas grabbed the jar to open it for her, but it seemed he was having a little bit difficult with the lid. Brooke smirked at him. Lucas questioned, "What do you think you could do better?"

Brooke took the jar from him and instantly opens it. Lucas got a little red with embarrassment the fact that Brooke opened it on the first try and he was having a struggle with it. Brooke started laughing Lucas looked at her and saw that beautiful smile on her again. Lucas stated, "I don't think it's that funny."

Brooke smirked, "Aw am I hurting poor little Lucas' feelings?"

Lucas pouted, "Maybe just a little." Brooke laughed again and Lucas felt privileged to be the one to put that smile back on Brooke's face.

Brooke responded, "Do you want a drink? I kinda forgot my manners as a hostess."

Lucas remarked, "Brooke has manners!" Brooke shoved him playfully. When she turned around to get him a drink he picked her up into his arms.

Brooke squealed, "Lucas put me down."

Lucas replied, "If that's what you want." Lucas smiled at her and then dropped her after he walked into the living room. She fell onto the couch taking Lucas down with her because she refused to let go of him. Lucas and Brooke were busting up into laughter.

Brooke thought 'This morning I was so depressed because of Nathan, but thanks to Lucas I am forgetting about everything.' When they both stopped laughing Lucas realized he was still lying on top of Brooke. They both stayed silence for a few more seconds. Brooke asked, "Still want that drink?"

Lucas answered, "Rain check I should get back to school."

Lucas got up first then offered a hand to help Brooke up. They walked to the door Brooke spoke, "Thanks Lucas."

Lucas questioned, "For what?"

Brooke smiled innocently and said, "For being here for me."

Lucas returned the smile and responded, "Anytime Brooke." Lucas walked back to school and when he got there he saw his truck windows smashed in.

Lucas started walking towards his truck when out of nowhere a very raged Nathan charges Lucas from behind. Nathan slams Lucas into truck; Lucas is caught off guard when Nathan starts throwing punches. Nathan stated, "Stay the hell away from Brooke!" Some of Lucas' teammates came up and grabbed a hold of Lucas.

Lucas remarked, "Fck you! She's not yours to care about anymore you broke up with her remember. You informed her you never cared about her." Nathan got enraged and threw another punch at Lucas. Lucas struggled to get free.

Nathan waited a few minutes than stated, "Alright let him go." They dropped him to the ground "This is only the beginning." Nathan and the team turned and walked away.

Lucas regained his composure and got into his truck and drove it to his Uncle Keith's garage. Keith saw Lucas driving up and wondered why he wasn't at school. When he got a good look at the truck and Lucas, Keith asked, "What happened to you and your truck?"

Lucas questioned, "Can you repair my windows?" Keith nodded yes "Can you not tell my mom about this?" Keith gave him that look "Please" Keith nodded yes. Lucas thought 'Good I don't want my mom knowing and Brooke it will only upset them.'

Keith stated, "You do realize your mother will ask you about those bruises on your face."

Lucas replied, "I'll take care of it."

Meanwhile at school Bevin walked up to Peyton and questioned, "Did you hear that Nathan took a baseball bat to Lucas' truck windows? And took some aggression out on Lucas' face?"

Peyton puzzled, "He what?" Peyton wondered if Brooke knew or even worse Brooke was with Lucas when it happened. Peyton cut class and went over to Brooke's house. Brooke answered the door. "Brooke are you alright? How's Lucas? Is he still here?"

Brooke wondered what got her best friend in speedy mode. Brooke answered, "Slow Peyton I'm fine and Lucas is fine and he left about an hour ago. What's going on?"

Peyton stated, "I don't Lucas is fine." Brooke looked at her best friend "I guess Nathan took out his rage on Lucas' truck and his face."

Brooke exclaimed, "He What!" Brooke calmed herself and called Lucas acting like nothing was wrong. "Hey Luke what's ya doing?"

Lucas replied, "Just hanging with my Uncle Keith at his garage. I figured since I already ditched might as well ditch the whole day."

Brooke spoke, "Oh okay well just wanted to say thanks again bye Luke." Brooke hung up the phone "Come on P. Sawyer we're going to Keith's garage."

Peyton asked, "Does Lucas know we're coming?" Brooke just smiled "B. Davis?" Brooke and Peyton arrived at the garage Lucas was no where in sight, but Brooke saw Lucas' truck and all the windshields were smashed in.

Keith yelled, "Luke gets out here."

Lucas asked from the back, "Yeah what's up?"

Keith answered, "Well these pretty ladies aren't here to see me."

Lucas walked out to the front and saw Brooke and Peyton. Brooke saw Lucas' face she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh are you alright? What did he do to you? I'm going to kill him!" Lucas should have known she knew she has never called him Luke before.

Lucas replied, "Its okay Brooke it looks worse than it is."

Brooke stated, "It is not okay Nathan had no right to do this to you!"

Keith responded, "So it was Nathan. I thought things cooled down between you two?"

Lucas answered, "This wasn't about basketball." Everyone got quite Keith nodded knowing it was about Brooke. "Listen its fine"

Brooke said, "This isn't even your problem it's my break up."

Lucas spoke, "I don't like when people hurt my friends, and Brooke you're my friend and Nathan hurt you. So it is my problem."

Peyton remarked, "I agree with Lucas, Brooke you need help with this one Nathan is gonna be an a. You're going to need as many friends around as possible."

Keith stated, "Yeah if you can't count on your friends to be there when they see a problem, then who can you count on? Just a word of advice" Keith went back into the back of the garage."

Lucas said, "Uncle Keith knows best."

Brooke smiled and spoke, "Alright friends."

Peyton and Brooke decided to leave after Brooke got out of ear shot. Peyton said, "Thanks Lucas."

Lucas asked, "What for?"

Peyton answered, "For being a good friend to Brooke."

Lucas replied, "It's my pleasure."

Later on after Peyton dropped Brooke off at her house Brooke was going insane there was nothing to do. So she got onto her laptop and decided to check her Myspace; while doing so she noticed she had lost a friend. She glanced at her top 8 and noticed Nathan deleted himself as her friend. Brooke searched for Nathan's name and found his profile. She wanted to see who he replaced her with; when she got there she saw it was Tom. She clicked on his photos, and saw he still had pictures of the two of them on there. One of them together after a game, and one of them all dolled up for one of Dan's big shin dings. Brooke smiled at the memories as if she was almost trying to relive them.

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hey glad to see that smile still exists" Lucas stated.

Brooke x-ed off Nathan's Myspace Brooke asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lucas puzzled, "I just wanted to see how you're doing." Brooke nodded at him "So how are you doing?"

Brooke smiled and spoke, "I'm better thanks for asking."

Lucas said, "So I think you need to get out of the house." Lucas pulled her up "Come on" he led her out of the house.

Brooke questioned, "Lucas where are we going?"

Lucas answered, "You'll see."

**(Author's Note: Hey guys thought I would leave you hanging on this chapter. I made it a little longer. Hope you guys like and if you do please review)**


	6. Movie Night

When they arrived at where Lucas wanted to take her. Brooke puzzled, "Your mom's café?"

They went inside and Karen didn't look up, but knew it was her son. Karen asked, "How was your day?" She looked up and saw his face, but noticed he had a girl so she decided to question him on it later.

Lucas replied, "It was" Lucas looked at Brooke "Interesting mom this is my friend Brooke."

Karen responded, "Nice to meet you Brooke."

Lucas said, "We'll be on the roof."

When they got to the roof Brooke was amazed by the homemade miniature golf course. Brooke replied, "Wow this is really cool."

Lucas spoke, "Yeah it is Haley made it last summer."

Brooke questioned, "Haley James?"

Lucas answered, "Yeah ya know tutor girl." Brooke looked at him that was a nickname she gave Haley even though she's pretty sure Haley didn't want it. "She's my best friend you'll like her."

Brooke said, "I'm sure I will."

Just then Haley came up and stated, "Lucas." Haley stopped when she saw Brooke "And Brooke." Lucas gave her a look that pleaded 'be nice.' "Well I just wanted to let you know dinner and a movie is a go at my house tonight."

Lucas explained, "Dinner at the James' house is always entertaining." Brooke smiled awkwardly.

Haley thought 'Oh I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Haley questioned, "So Brooke you're coming to right?"

Brooke looked just surprised as Lucas was. Brooke answered, "Sure."

Haley smiled and said, "Great."

Later at Haley's house Haley pleaded, "Lucas those oompa loomps are as freaky as they come… come on admit it." Lucas refused to answer "Brooke I know you believe me."

Brooke answered, "Yes Haley the oompa loompas are as freaky as Frankenstein."

Haley exclaimed, "Yes someone finally agrees with me Lucas!"

Lucas remarked, "Thanks Brooke know you're only encouraging her." Brooke laughed as the two witty banter through out the rest of the movie


	7. Stealing Haley

The next day at school Brooke sighed as she tried concentrating on what the teacher was trying to teach her. She tried to listen, but the teacher was just too boring so she zoned her out and looked around to see what everyone else was doing. She looked up and saw Nathan, but she knew she couldn't talk to him. Although before she and him would always pick on Tim in this class.

She looked over at Haley who was listening and taking notes. What was she doing? Brooke thought 'No Haley cannot be associated with me and be a goody good anymore. This had to stop and Brooke had to put a stop to it. When the bell rang Brooke rushed over to Haley grabbed her by the hand and drugged her out of the school and shoved her into her car.

Back in class Nathan, Tim, and Peyton looked at this shocking state of even that was happening in front of them. Haley protested as Brooke pulled out of the school parking lot, "Brooke we have classes to go to."

Brooke remarked, "Please don't tell me you have never skipped school before." Haley remained quiet "Oh Haley you have got to learn to have some fun, and it just so happens I know right where to go to have fun."

Haley stated, "I know how to have fun." Haley saw where Brooke was pulling into "Why are we here?"

Brooke answered, "To get some glamour shots done." Haley thought I am missing so much right now. After they finished their pictures "Wow Haley red is you color you look hot! Where to next?"

Haley replied, "School" Brooke threw her an annoyed look "Alright there's that new Johnny Depp movie playing."

Brooke said, "Alright let's go best friend." Haley was surprised by Brooke's comment she never thought Brooke Davis would be calling her best friend. Today had been fun for Haley it just wasn't something she was used too. In fact she never thought she would actually enjoy being with Brooke Davis. Last night made her see Brooke in a different light though. Two hours later they walked out of the movie "Orlando Bloom is just to fine for words."

Haley responded, "I'm more of a Johnny Depp fan myself." Haley glanced at her watch "So you want to go grab some coffee at Karen's Café; I have a shift in thirty minutes?"

Brooke spoke, "Sure sounds great."

When they walked into the café Brooke and Haley spotted Lucas and Peyton. Peyton asked, "What happened to you today?"

Lucas asked Haley the same question. Haley answered, "We decided to skip a couple classes." Haley spoke like it was no big deal.

Lucas frowned and said, "That's not like you Hales."

Haley replied excitedly, "I know!" Haley couldn't believe she was actually happy about this. Just a few hours ago she was dreading the idea, but now her perspective seems to change just a bit.

Peyton listened to Lucas and Haley's conversation and then turn to Brooke. Peyton remarked, "But it is like you Brooke."

Haley stated, "Don't blame it all on Brooke. I did have fun, but I'm done with my one and only day of skipping school."

Brooke exclaimed, "What?"

Haley replied, "Yes tutor girl is officially back."

Brooke pouted, "You're no fun."

Lucas smirked, "Just the way I like her." Haley gasped and then hit Lucas in the chest "Hey Haley watches it."

From outside Tim and Nathan were passing the café Tim looked through the window. Tim questioned, "Isn't that Peyton and Brooke?"

Nathan puzzled, "Why would Peyton and Brooke be in Karen's Café?" Nathan stopped to look in the window only to find that Time was right, and they were with Lucas.

Tim asked, "So you and Brooke break up then her and Peyton starts hanging with the outsiders?"

Nathan stared a little bit longer he didn't understand the scene that was being playing out in front of him. Nathan remarked, "Let's roll."

**(Author's Note: All you Brathan's fan is going have to hold off a little longer some Brucas has to commenced first.)**


	8. And So It Begins

A week had passed Brooke had hung out Lucas and Haley all week. Even Peyton and Jake had hung out with them a few times. Things seemed to be going okay Nathan even backed off. He hasn't done anything or at least that Brooke has heard of.

Nathan saw Brooke at practice Time came over and stated, "If you miss her this much why don't you just go over there and apologize."

Nathan remarked, "I don't miss her."

Tim responded, "Whatever you say man." Tim left for the locker room.

Brooke looked up and caught Nathan staring. They locked eyes for a few seconds until she returned her focus back to practice.

After practice Lucas caught up with Brooke. Lucas asked, "So how about dinner?"

Brooke answered, "That's cool."

Lucas questioned, "Like a date?"

Brooke wasn't sure what to say Nathan and her have only been apart a week. Brooke responded, "Sure." Brooke smiled as did Lucas.

Lucas spoke, "Great see you tonight then."

Later that night Lucas picked up Brooke and brought her back to his house. Where she learned he had made her dinner. No one had ever made her dinner before it was so sweet. At the end of the date Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's nose. Brooke loved that little gesture it was simple, no complications, or expectations it was just…nice. Lucas whispered, "See you tomorrow Cheery."

The next couple months went by rather fast, and Brooke moved on to Lucas. It was an innocent relationship which turned Brooke into a completely different person. Like when she would kiss Lucas they would link hands and she'd pull into him. Brooke always noticed that when they kissed they would smile as they kissed it was so romantic. Brooke had combined her social circle with Lucas', So Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Jake, and the river court boys had all become friends now.


	9. Unexpected Events

One afternoon Brooke was going for a drive when she saw Nathan jogging down the road. She hadn't seen him around lately just at games. He backed off Lucas and hadn't said anything to her Brooke pondered on his behavior.

The Ravens were doing great this season; it looks as if the Ravens are going to make it to the finals with undefeated season. Lucas was elastic because there would be scouts at the finals; which would be great for Lucas and Nathan.

Tonight was the game that would decide whether or not the Ravens would play in the playoffs. Nathan saw Brooke and Lucas walk into their English class. Lucas had his hand linked with Brooke's hand. Nathan never did that with Brooke; it was always wherever Nathan went Brooke just followed.

Mrs. White came in and presented the class with their final grade project. Mrs. White explained, "You will each be given one word, and then you will have to write something about your word. I am not assigning any amount of length to your paper just as long as it is at least half a page." Mrs. White handed out envelopes that had a word in them.

Nathan opened his envelope his word read love Nathan thought 'Great since I'm such an expert on the subject.' Nathan sat back in his seat he was so frustrated.

Brooke opened her envelope her word read goodbye, Brooke wondered what am I going to write about this.

Later that night Brooke was in her cheer uniform ready to go. Nathan saw Brooke 'she always looked great on game days' Nathan thought. Brooke saw Lucas and she ran into his arms. Nathan watched as Lucas kissed her nose and Brooke giggled. He had never seen Brooke giggle before.

Peyton asked, "You alright Nathan?"

Nathan looked at Peyton and questioned, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Peyton replied, "You look as if you miss her."

Nathan stated, "Maybe I do is that so hard to believe."

Peyton responded, "Maybe you should tell her."

Nathan remarked, "Kinda late for that." Peyton looked sad for him "You know Peyton I thought we'd break up take some time apart, and get back together. But instead she got with Lucas I guess you never know what you have until it's gone." Nathan left to go warm up.

Brooke noticed Peyton and Nathan talking, so she walked over to Peyton when she saw Nathan leave. Brooke asked, "What you and Nathan talking about?"

Peyton answered, "You" Brooke looked some what surprised. "He's a different person Brooke" Peyton went to go stretch while Brooke watched Nathan do lay ups for a few moments.

The game started and the Ravens were down by two, and there was one minute left on the clock. Nathan faked a pass from Tim; someone from the other team was coming up on Nathan fast. Nathan shot the ball, and the guy blocked Nathan, when Nathan landed he landed on his knee. The crowd was quiet you could practically hear Nathan's knee crack.

Brooke and Peyton glances worried looks at each other. Whitey and the school doctor ran out to Nathan. The rest of the team gathered around them. Nathan tried to get up, but he fell back to the ground. They put Nathan on a stretcher and wheeled him out. Before he left Nathan locked eyes with Brooke who looked like she had been crying. He wished he could just hold her and tell her everything is going to be fine.

Lucas stated, "Alright Ravens let's win this one for Nathan!" So they game started again Tim faked a pass to Jake and the ball to Lucas. Lucas shot the ball right at the buzzard everyone watched as the ball went it.

At the hospital Nathan watched highlights of the game Nathan saw Lucas make the winning shot. Then he watched as Brooke ran up and jumped into his arms. Nathan thought about how that used to be his arms Brooke would run into, after he made the winning shot. But now the sides were changed and it was his half brother's arms she was running into.


	10. Unexpected Visitors

After the game Lucas asked, "You want me to take you home?"

Brooke answered, "Actually I am getting a ride with Peyton I'm staying at her house tonight."

Lucas said, "Alright see you tomorrow babe." Lucas kissed her forehead then went on her way.

But Brooke didn't go to Peyton's house instead she went to the hospital. Brooke walked into Nathan's room Nathan was asleep, so Brooke sat in the empty seat near his bed. Brooke just sat there and watched him sleep; soon she also fell asleep. It was near morning Nathan woke up and saw Brooke laying her head on his hand. He was shocked to see her there. She began to stir she popped her head up to find Nathan awake Brooke spoke, "Hey."

Nathan said, "Hey."

Brooke asked, "How are you feeling?"

Nathan answered, "Pretty drugged up."

Brooke questioned, "How is the knee going to be?"

Nathan replied, "It'll be better in a couple weeks."

Brooke responded, "That's good to hear."

Nathan puzzled, "So what are you doing here Brooke?"

Brooke answered, "I was worried about you; the whole game you were on my mind."

Nathan questioned, "So I was on your mind when you leaped into Lucas' arms after he made the winning shot?" Brooke felt really uneasy now "I'm sorry that was rude of me." Brooke looked up at him with a surprised face she has never heard Nathan apologize for being rude. Maybe Peyton was right about him "So how long have you been here?"

Brooke replied, "Since after the game."

Nathan thought she does still care I mean otherwise she would've been hanging out with Lucas. Nathan said, "Thank you."

Brooke smiled and spoke, "You're welcome."

For the next week Brooke came to visit Nathan after school, but she didn't tell anyone what she was doing. Brooke didn't even tell Peyton about visiting Nathan; Brooke wasn't trying to hide anything, but they just wouldn't understand why she would want to.

Brooke decided to decorate Nathan's room, and she even brought him his laptop with wireless internet access. Nathan said, "Thanks Brooke."

Brooke responded, "I know how hard it must've been not to check your Myspace."

Nathan was hesitant about asking what he was going to ask, but he finally mustard up the courage to just ask her. Nathan asked, "So what does your boyfriend think about you spending all your time with your ex?"

Brooke was afraid that would come up eventually. Brooke went to answer, but was interrupted "So how you doing Scott?" There stood Coach in the doorway.

Nathan said, "Hey Coach."

Coach questioned, "So how much longer you in for?"

Nathan answered, "Supposed to find that out today."

Just then the doctor came in Coach Spoke, "Keep me informed Scott good day Miss Davis."

Brooke went to excuse herself, but Nathan stated, "Brooke please stays." Brooke smiled and sat down in the chair she was in.

Later that day Brooke had stopped by the café Haley said, "Hey Brooke."

Brooke asked, "Hey Haley can I get an ice tea?" Haley nodded yes and went to go make it.

Back at the hospital Nathan got another unexpected visitor Nathan spoke, "Hey."

"Hey the team and I chipped in to get you something." It was a toy basketball and hoop. "So you don't suck when you come back" Lucas replied.

Nathan responded, "Thanks that was a nice shot you made that night."

Lucas nodded and then questioned, "So how long until you are free?"

Nathan answered, "Doctor said tomorrow, so I guess I will miss the first playoff game, so You better not suck."

Nathan and Lucas both laughed. Lucas puzzled, "So how have you been? I mean no one has heard anything on you. Especially Tim surprisingly didn't have any updates."

Nathan thought 'Brooke didn't tell Lucas I believe that.' Nathan answered, "I have been alright the doctor wanted me to have lots of rest no visitors. So it was limited to family and coach." And Brooke Nathan said silently to him. "Speaking of that how did you get in here?"

Lucas smirked, "I told the lady at the front desk I was here to see my little brother."

Nathan remarked, "Well I am glad you stopped by."

Lucas said, "Yeah me too."


	11. He's Different

After Lucas finished at the hospital he went to the café Brooke smiled seeing Lucas, Brooke said, "Hi boyfriend."

Lucas pulled her into his arms and spoke, "Hey girlfriend I miss seeing you around."

Brooke replied, "Yeah I missed you too."

Haley asked, "So where have you been?"

Lucas answered, "I went to go see Nathan at the hospital."

Brooke and Haley both had shocked looks on their faces. Brooke questioned, "How did that go?"

Lucas stated, "Surprisingly nice."

Haley asked, "So are you excited about the playoffs tomorrow?"

Lucas responded, "It's just another game Hales."

Jake and Peyton entered the café Jake remarked, "Just another game! I will be sure to tell Coach you said that."

Peyton replied, "Yeah come on Lucas the Ravens haven't lost a game all season, and you guys could have a non-losing season all the way to the championships."

Lucas responded, "So maybe it's not just another game, but maybe I was trying not to rattle myself; but thanks guys you already did that for me."

Brooke smirked, "Come here baby I'll make you forget about the game."

Haley remarked, "Get a room."

Lucas replied, "You're just jealous!"

Haley laughed, "Of you two? Ha now that is funny."

Brooke stated, "You know Haley Tim is single, and I hear he has the hots for you."

Haley got a disgusted look on her face and said, "It will never happen."

The nest day Nathan got to come home Brooke had cheer practice right after school, so she couldn't go see Nathan which disappointed her. The game started and in walked Nathan on crutches Peyton looked up and stated, "Look its Nathan."

Brooke smiled and thought 'Just like him to get out of the hospital, and come to a game instead of going home and resting. Lucas also noticed Nathan, and he threw him his jersey. Coach yelled, "Come on Scott stop slacking we need an assistant coach."

That night the Ravens won it after the game Brooke saw Nathan tries to throw a bottle in the trash basket and miss it. Brooke smirked, "You just don't learn your lesson do you?"

Nathan puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Brooke answered, "Freshmen year you rolled your ankle doctor said no basketball you didn't listen then either."

Lucas came out of the locker room and asked, "You need a ride home?"

Nathan answered, "Yeah sure thanks man."

Once they got to Nathan's house Brooke questioned, "Do you need help inside?"

Nathan looked between Lucas and Brooke and said "Nah I'm fine thanks though." Lucas waited until he saw Nathan go inside the house before leaving.

Brooke spoke, "Thanks Luke."

Lucas puzzled, "For what?"

Brooke responded, "For being nice to Nathan."

Lucas answered, "He's not so bad it's like his attitude has done a complete 180."

Brooke said, "Yeah I guess an injury can put your life into perspective."

Lucas replied, "He changed before that I think something else put his life into perspective." Brooke knew Lucas was referring to her.

Brooke asked, "Will you drop me off at Peyton's house?"

Lucas spoke, "Sure babe" they arrived at Peyton's house "See you later babe."

Brooke walked into Peyton's house, and Peyton questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Brooke puzzled, "Do you think Nathan has changed?"

Peyton replied, "Yeah I do Nathan said something to me before the injury. He told me that sometimes you don't realize what you have until it is gone." Brooke couldn't believe that Nathan actually said that. "Do you still love him Brooke?"

Brooke responded, "Of course I never have stopped loving him, but I love Lucas too."

Peyton stated, "Lucas is a good guy, and so is Nathan. They both have good hearts, so you need to choose otherwise it's not fair to them or your heart."

Brooke went home and checked her Myspace. Brooke noticed she had a friend request it was from Nathan. She checked out his profile and he still hasn't taken off the pictures of them together. Brooke didn't know what she was going to do.


	12. Back in the Game

The next week went by rather fast Lucas was hanging with Nathan a little more; helping him strengthen his knee. Brooke was still contemplating her feeling weighing the option of Lucas and Nathan. Tonight was the last game before the Championships start. The doctor and Coach agreed Nathan could play tonight. Nathan was excited, so far the Ravens have been undefeated and hopefully they stay that way.

Early on in the day Nathan and Lucas hit the court Nathan was trying to work his knee. Lucas asked, "Isn't your knee dead yet?"

Nathan answered, "Nope come on one more game let's see what you got?" Lucas shot the ball and it missed the net. "Nice shot Brooke" Lucas laughed. "I think I need to be more worried about your game than you are about my knee." After the game they hit the gym at school they were both pumped and ready for the game. Lucas was a little worried that Nathan might have worked his knee a little too much.

In the locker room Coach stated, "Win this and we're going to the State Championships. You have had an undefeated season and excelled in greatness, so go out there and do me proud."

((_The Games that play us scene taken from 1x22 basketball game Nathan hurt instead of Lucas_))

The team entered the gym one of the other teammate's player number 54 told Nathan, "You better watch that bad knee."

Nathan stated, "You better watch the scoreboards."

Brooke cheered on the side lines yelling, "Go Nathan! Go Lucas! Let's go Ravens!"

Early in the second quarter the Masonboro team is giving the Ravens all they can handle. The Ravens grabbed the rebound and chase it up court Tim Smith passes to Lucas Scott over to Nathan Scott for the slam. It's great to see the Scott brothers finally working together.

Coming up on halftime and the Ravens continue to run. Lucas Scott with the ball alley opps to Nathan score the birds has taken flight! They look a lot sharper now the Ravens lead by two; Ravens 31 and Guest 29 as we come up on halftime.

Jeliski gives it to Smith who dribbles out top; Luke breaks free on the wing, and puts up the three pointers… release rotation splash! The Ravens lead it by five highest scoring of halftime ever. Nathan and Lucas high fives each other and they make their way off the court. Number 54 come over and hit Nathan Scott in the knee. What a cheap shot that was, and Nathan is down. Brooke and Peyton glance at each other with worried looks. Lucas quickly comes to his defense things are getting ugly as the refs hurry to try and break up this brawl. Nathan Scott still down protecting his knee; once the brawl is broke up. Nathan goes to get his knee checked out.

Coach asked, "How are we doing?"

The school doctor answered, "We should get him x-rayed I think he is done for the night."

Nathan remarked, "No way am I not finishing this game." Coach and Lucas looked at him "I promised to get it checked right after the game." Coach pondered and then nodded okay.

Lucas questioned, "You okay man?"

Nathan answered, "Yeah because it all means nothing if I can't knock down a shot."

The game starts back up with a reverse lay up by the Ravens for another two. Nathan and Lucas Scott have taken over keeping the Ravens in close, but it maybe too late as Masonboro lead it by five. Tim is running down on the fourth they have gotten it down by two with less than a minute on the clock. Lucas asked, "Got anything left in that knee?"

Nathan responded, "A little but."

Lucas stated, "Come on man let's take this thing." Nathan and Lucas both grinned Masonboro inbound full court pressure by the Ravens we are now at twenty seconds away. A tap at half court Nathan Scott pushes the ball free! Lucas Scott grabs the ball and calls a time out sensational steal! The Ravens have it down by two and twenty seconds left in the game.

The Ravens break huddle Lucas remarked, "It means nothing if you can't knock down the shot" Nathan smirks at Lucas.

The ravens need a basket to tie or a three pointer to win or the season is over. Lucas Scott throws it in safely finds Tim Smith who immediately swings it to Nathan Scott. Nathan works out top five second on the clock, now four he spins to the basket then passes to Luke for a three pointer and the win! The Ravens are going to State Championships.

Brooke ran up to the team and hugged both the Scott boys. Brooke announced, "Party at Nathan's beach house!"

Nathan looked at her and then stated, "Yeah Party at my house."

Lucas replied, "After you get your knee checked out Brooke and I will go set things up."


	13. It All Came Down To Tonight

So Nathan got it checked out, and he is okay Nathan went down to his beach house to see a party into full swing already. Nathan found Lucas and Stated, "Hey that was one hell of a shot."

Lucas smirked, "Thank lil brother."

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley walked up to Nathan and Lucas. Peyton handed them drinks and asked, "Luke care to dance?"

Lucas looked at Brooke who smiled and then he answered, "Sure Peyton."

Tim came over and exclaimed, "We should do something to mark this event."

Nathan puzzles, "Like what?"

Brooke smirked, "Just don't go stealing any school buses."

Nathan and Tim started laughing Time remarked, "We would've been okay if you weren't making out with Nathan."

Haley questioned, "Why was that a problem?"

Tim replied, "Nathan was driving." Nathan and Brooke busted up into laughter. Peyton looked over at the group almost like old times she thought.

Later that night Brooke sees Lucas hovered by a group of teammates, and finds Nathan on the patio alone. Ironically how thing have not really changed just the guys have. Brooke walks out onto the patio Brooke feels uneasy. Nathan said, "Hey Brooke" Nathan notices how she almost seemed nervous and self cautious; which wasn't like Brooke "Alright Brooke what's going on?"

Brooke stuttered, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Nathan looked at her and stated, "Come on Brooke I know you, and I have never seen you so nervous, so what is up?"

Brooke said, "Okay here it is" Brooke took a breath in. "I know what it is like to be in love with a Scott. It is amazing thing and it can be a headache all at once, but it is all worth it."

Nathan spoke, "I don't really want to hear about how you feel about Lucas."

Brooke responded, "I'm talking about you." Nathan looked at her in question "I mean it Nathan I miss you, and I am so in love with you. Lucas is a really nice guy, but he's not you."

Nathan replied, "That is everything I wanted to hear for the past couple months, but like you said Lucas is a really nice guy, and he doesn't deserve a blow like this. I'm sorry Brooke" Nathan walked back inside leaving a confused and lonely Brooke.

(**Author's note: Bathan fans please don't hate me. But I have a direction of the story I want to run with just don't lose hope on Brooke and Nathan alright. Thanks so much for your reviews I appreciate you for them**)


	14. The Last Day

The next few days went by rather fast Brooke stayed distant from everyone. Lucas didn't really seem to notice he has been concentrating on basketball. Nathan was also being pretty distant too all he could think about was Brooke. Today was the last day of our junior year, and tonight was the championships. Brooke and Peyton walked into their English class to give their last final. When they arrived Nathan and Tim were also there.

Brooke got up and started to read hers, "The cruelest words in the English language…goodbye. This is a word I thought about when I visited Lover's Lane and Heartbreak Alley." Nathan looked at Brooke and the locked eyes "Did you ever think that maybe everyone was right, and we're too young to fall in love? Actually maybe it is not that we are too young, but we're too young to make love work?"

Brooke shifted her eyes back to the entire class. Brooke continued, "Think about it. You know what I hate most about a break up is if the one you loved spends their days depressed, dragging their feet around the house, wishing they had you back again, and saying they would do anything to get you back. Just like you did when you wanted them back" Brooke paused for a moment. "I realize that I cannot erase you from my past or delete you from my mind all I can do is say goodbye. I can't pretend you were never here or that I don't still care that you're so near. A part of you is always with me as a part of me is always with you. The only thing I know for sure is in the end after a goodbye. A broken heart continues to beat" Brooke went and sat down not looking at Nathan.

Nathan took the front to read his paper Nathan said, "My word was true love, and I am sure when you think about true love; you think what does Nathan Scott know about true love right? But everyday I think about the true meaning of love, and how it fits into this world. How is love there? We spend everyday to find out where love is, love is a question of how we act in the universe. How we respect people, and how we take love for granted. I for one did because we forget the true happiness inside of it, love is here and I am celebrating the discovery of love for me, and hopefully for you too. So this paper isn't for the teacher, or the grade in fact its for no one, but one day it might be for my true love in the future."

Brooke glanced at Peyton than focused back at Nathan. Nathan stated, "In my heart I would do what I need for my true love. The truth is I don't know where she is, or what she is doing right now." Brooke looked away from Nathan "Who knows one day I might find her in school, or maybe on a riverside in a country of love, passion, and romance. So until we met I would like to call this a love letter for no one and someday she'll find this." Nathan sat down and glanced at Brooke, but she didn't look at him when he looked away though Brooke looked at Nathan.

Later that night Nathan walked out onto the court he saw Lucas and Brooke talking. Nathan thought 'When I said I wanted out at the time I was so angry and upset. I could have cared less about staying with her I had to prove I didn't care. I let my pride take me away, and right into the arms of Lucas.'

The game began and was not looking to well for the Ravens, but after second quarter the Ravens were going strong. The Ravens were inbound the ball and the Pirates are trying to isolate Nathan on the baseline. Nathan battles through and works hard to get open.

Tim has the ball working over on the wing, patiently dribbling looking for Nathan. Nathan is underneath, but he is boxed in, and all of a sudden a cross right hand pass Lucas Scott for the basket, and for the win! Brooke ran into Lucas' arms. Nathan stated, "Guess you don't suck after all."

Peyton noticed Nathan watching Brooke and Lucas talk with Karen. Peyton spoke, "She still loves you."

Nathan replied, "I know she loves Lucas, and I can only imagine how long it took her to get over the hurt I caused her. I messed up on trying to give us time; instead she took the time to move on to Lucas." Peyton began to feel sorry for him and Nathan could tell by her facial expressions. "It's alright Lucas is a great guy, and he deserves a great girl like Brooke. I could've have had my second change with Brooke Peyton, but I couldn't hurt my brother like that."

Peyton stated, "You turned into the guy she always knew you could be."

The next day Nathan stopped by the river court Lucas said, "I looked for you after the game."

Nathan spoke, "Yeah I had to go home and pack."

Lucas questioned, "You going somewhere?"

Nathan answered, "Yeah I'm going to California to see my Uncle Cooper."

Lucas asked, "When do you leave?"

Nathan responded, "I'm on my way to the airport I just wanted to drop in and say bye to my big brother."

Lucas smiled and remarked, "Well I will sure miss you little brother."

Nathan said, "Take care of Brooke."

Lucas spoke, "Of course."

Nathan left Tree Hill and headed away for the summer.

**(Author's note okay I know it didn't turned out like some of you may liked, but continue reading. I will have the sequel up tomorrow more surprises in store. I appreciate all your supports and reviews while I did this story. THANK YOU)**


End file.
